


Together With You

by WildFlowerPrincess



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildFlowerPrincess/pseuds/WildFlowerPrincess
Summary: Leo and Izumi spend some time together in a while after staying in Italy. They reminisce over old memories and just reaffirm the oaths in their hearts. Sometimes just being in another's company is everything you need for everyting to go well.





	Together With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for checking this little fic! It's been a while since I wrote anything, but I sure hope you enjoy it!

A cold breeze flows into the room, and it makes the orange locks at the windowsill look like gold as the moonlight shines on it. A sweet melody is hummed quietly, as he puts his hand on his chin while looking out the window, getting inspiration from the bright moon. The person beside him closes his eyes as he enjoys the calm and tranquilness washing over both of them. This quiet moment is something that they both don’t mind at all. After all, a long and busy day of work just makes this scene much more… precious. It’s a good relief from all the hardships of being away from family and friends. It has been a long time since they could have relaxed this way after all.

“Sena.” Leo calls with a soft voice.

“Hmm?” The silver haired man still lets his eyes close, feeling the cold air while leaning on the wall.

“I really missed you.” He slowly closed his eyes, remembering the long weeks of traveling all over Europe for his recent tour.  
He went to many places that he could never imagined before, composing so many wonderful masterpieces along the way. But it was painful. He felt… isolated? Lonely? Whatever it was, it hurt for him and it affected him physically and emotionally.. He felt as if no one was by his side, and it brought back bad memories that he would rather not remember. The only thing that made him hang on was the memories of the Repayment Fes. He remembered what his small kouhai had said to him. What his comrades had said to him. They all saved him over and over again, without him realizing it, until recently. It was the only thing he needed. And that was all he needed. He knows that even if made a mistake, he has people that will always support him no matter what. People that will scold him when he is wrong, people who will smile with him during the good times, and people that will stand by his side when he feels like there is no way out. He was truly grateful that there are so many people who will be with him.

After a long silence, Izumi then replied, “Me too.” 

“You know, I wished that you were there to see me. I would have liked to brag about you and show the world your brilliance with my music. If that happens, it would be the best music ever created on Earth!” Leo's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and excitement just like a child.  
Izumi could see his emerald green eyes shining like pretty jewels. At such a line, he couldn’t help but blush a bit.

“Baka~ Of course it would. I’m the most beautiful person, after all.” Izumi said with a small smile on his face. _You were the one who said that to me after all._

“Wahahaha! You’re right! It would be such a shame if this world is to ignore someone like you! Go on! Let the whole world know of your beauty! And have all of the universe be in awe of it! With me, let us conquer the world with your elegance and beauty and my music! No one shall stand in our way, and let’s have our greatest dream come true! Together with you, with Knights, we will bloom on the battlefield and put all others to shame! There will be a future for us, Sena!" At that moment, Leo suddenly stood up, looking down at Izumi like a king speaking to his knight.  
"Reach out your hands with me! I promise you, in exchange of your loyalty, we can do it. I swear it on my pride. You have faith in me, don’t you?” Leo reached out his hand to Izumi, face decorated with a familiar huge smirk.

Izumi sighed loudly, taking Leo’s hand without hesitation with the biggest grin on his face.

“Geez, Leo-kun. You already know the answer, right? If not, why would I even still be with you right now, huh? Of course I trust you. I did, for a long time already.” Izumi let an old memory pass through his mind, and it brought a small smile to his face. 

Leo smiled, radiating such a happy aura around him. It was these moments that Izumi loved. Sure, Leo could sometimes be annoying, stupid, crazy, and nonsensical, but he knows that Leo really do love him. It was these times that it felt like nothing mattered; only the two of them in their own world. Izumi may not fully understand Leo, and Leo may not understand Izumi too, but it’s fine. Every person is different after all. And even like that, they can still accept and love each other. That's what they learnt before together.

That’s why, as Izumi sees Leo smile, he smiles too. 

Deep inside their minds, they hope that moments like this won't be the last. They don't know what's in store for the future, but one thing is for sure; that they will continue to be there for each other and see a brilliant future, connecting all of them again.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit self-indulgent fic, but I felt like it would be waste to just keep it away in my drive and never share it, so... Anyways, thank you for reading this and I sincerely hope this made anyone smile. I very much appreciate any comments, so please don't hesitate to say anything! ^.^/


End file.
